Magic World
by HEROkeks
Summary: Alfred, a common American student, made friends with the new British transfer student and was pulled into a world, of which he thought didn't exist.
1. Prologue

**This is my firt Hetalia fanfiction^^ I hope it isn't that bad~**

**I hope you enjoy reading it^^**

**I don't own Hetalia~**

"Wake up, Alfred. School will gonna start soon." Matthew Williams said, while shaking on his brothers shoulder, but the older teen groaned shortly and told his brother he would get up in five minutes.

The Canadian sighed. Alfred F. Jones was a hopeless case when it came to rising early. Sure, Matthew liked his sleep, too, especially when a certain someone kept him awake almost the whole night.

"Well, the world will have to live without its hero today, won't it?" The American jumped out of his bed immediately after his younger brother had spoken the word 'Hero'.

"Hahaha, you're wrong Mattie! The world would go down if I wouldn't be there, and the HERO won't let that happen!" The boy yelled, his hair messy from sleep.

"Since you are awake now, I've prepared some pancakes. Please come down when-" The boy with a bit longer, sandy, blond hair didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because his older brother (older by 5 minutes) had stormed out of his room and ran down the stairs.

Matthew followed after Alfred and went into the dining room to find the American already sitting at the table. "Don't you make a little too much fuss because of some pancakes?"

As if he had said some weird spell, there was another person sitting at the table.

"Did you just say Pfannkuchen? They are almost as awesome as the awesome me!" Gilbert Beilschmidt declared loudly.

"Eh, Gilbert, how did you get inside our house?" The Canadian asked in a very quiet voice, even though he had intended to sound loud. The albino laughed.

"Kesese, Mattie, du solltest wissen, dass ich meine Methoden habe!" said the Prussian (even though everyone knew Gilbert was just a German) in his native language.

Alfred turned his head to the German. "Who are you talking to?" The American asked the white haired boy. Matthew hit his forehead with one of his hands and the albino groaned.

"Alfred be serious for once in your life! How can you possibly forget your awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me Bruder?" Gilbert sounded a little bit annoyed. But who wouldn't in the presence of the American.

"Ah, Mattie, I didn't notice you standing there." Alfred grinned his usual 'I'm the hero' grin, showing his perfect white teeth.

The Canadian sigehd again, then made his way to the kitchen. He could hear the talk his brother had with the Prussian boy.

"Do you think we'll have some new students this year?" The American asked.

"Who cares? The won't be as awesome as the awesome me is!"

"I care!" Matthew could hear the grin on his twin brothers face (if that was possible). "They would be lost, if the hero didn't show them around"

Matthew was done with the pancakes and carried two plates full of them to te dining room. He returned a few minutes later with another plate with a stack full of the delicious food in his one hand and a bottle of maple syrup in his other hand.

The three of them ate while chatting about this and that. When they had finished their breakfast the older twin took the dirty platetes and took them to the sink.

Somehow Gilbert had vanished as fast as he appeared, but the two brothers would see him at school together with their other friends.

The twins had finally reached the school and Alfred ran off to greet Kiku Honda, a boy from Japan who was the same age as him and Matthew.

The Japanese pointed out the bump on the American's head who rubbed it lightly and laughed.

"That was because of one of my heroic acts!"

Alfred saw a blond head from the corner of his eyes. He turned around to look at the boy. The first thing he noticed were the boys big eyebrows.

"What's that on your face?" asked the American, while poking the said eyebrows. The boy seemed slightly irritated but the sandy blond didn't notice.

The blonde with forest green eyes glared at the other. "Stop that, you sodding git. Don't you have better things to do than annoying a new pupil?"

"I knew you were a new student!" said Alfred with his infamous grin.

"No, I actually _am_ a new pupil." The Briton said.

"Ah I see, you are from Britain, ain't ya? I like your accent." The glasses wearing blond smiled goofily, when the other boy blushed.

"Don't say stuff like that, you wanker." Now that Alfred thought about it, Arthur's blush looked more like one of rage than one of ebarrassment.

"What's your name?" asked the American but the green eyed blonde glared at Alfred.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to ask for another person's name, without you having introduced yourself first?" The boy with thick eyebrows turned around and walked´to the school building. Alfred stood at the same place for some time and ran after the other male.

"Wait!" yelled the American while following the new student at Hetalia High School, leaving a startled Japanese behind. "It was nice seeing you again, Jones-san." said Kiku in his monotone voice.

"The name is Alfred F. Jones, 17 years old and the hero of the whole world. I'm also captain of the school's football team." The American grinned like he usually did. The Briton raised one of his enormous eyebrows.

"Arthur Kirkland, 18 years old and the former captain of my old school's football team."

The American smiled happily. "So you have football in Britain, too? I thought you only played soccer or cricket or something like that. You don't look like the type of guy to play football though..." he said, obviously not noticing that Arthur thought of soccer while speaking of football.

The Briton glared at the other. His green eyes seemed very cold. If looks could kill, Alfred would have died the very second Arthur had started to glare.

"I'm not talking about American football, you twat. And what do you mean with 'I don't look like the type'? Are you saying I look weak? Maybe you think that because you have broader shoulders than me or ist it because you are a head taller than me?" The boy looked angry all the time he had yelled at Alfred.

The glasses wearing male smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Artie. I didn't mean it like that. You … just look like you would do other kinds of sports…" the American said, trying to sound nice. Then two arms wrapped around Arthur and another blond with wavy, hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Yes, bed sport." The one speaking was Francis Bonnefoy, same age as the Briton, who pushed the French off of him. "Damn it, Francis! I've told you to stop hugging me, so why won't you listen to me for once in your life?"

"Ah, but mon cher, your body is just so small and fragile that the feeling to hug you overcame me again. We haven't seen each other for a long time, non?" The French student was known for his attempts to get into everyone's pants. He even tried to seduce Matthew once. Thinking of Matthew, where was the Canadian?

Lost in his train of thoughts (well that's new) Alfred din't notice the two other blondes took the chance to enter the building in front of the American. A hand poked the glasses wearing boy and he looked around to find the said hand. He realized it was his brother, who had tried to get his brothers attention for about five minutes.

"Alfred, we're going to be late, if we don't hurry up…" said the Canadian slightly annoyed.

"Mattie, there you are! I have wondered where you have been. You just vanished when we arrived at the school grounds. But don't worry, the hero found you!" Alfred laughed out loud, annoying his brother even more as they walked into the school building.

**That's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think about it.^^**

**Some words:**

**Pfannkuchen - pancakes (German Pfannkuchen are not as thick as normal pancakes. They are kind of like crepes. You can eat them with sweet stuff or with minced meat or whatever you like xD)**

**Kesese, Mattie, du solltest wissen, dass ich meine Methoden habe! - Kesese, Mattie, you should know that I have my methods!**


	2. Chapter 1

**To all the guys who reviewed or faved my story:**

**Thank you!**

**I answered your question in this Chapter, LuckyNumbers!**

**Sorry I forgot to mention that before^^'**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

Sommeone poked his head. He could feel it.

_.poke_

"Ouch Mattie! That's the place you hit me with your hockey stick this morning!" yelled the American ath his brother, who smiled kindly..

"It's lunch time…" whispered the Canadian softly.

-a7minuteswalklater-

When they sat at their lunch table some of their friends joined them. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio, a guy from Spain with a strange obsession for tomatoes, were the so-called 'Bad Touch Trio' Alfred started to chat with these three.

After a few minutes a flying polar bear moved to their table. The American screamed "It's a ghost!" The blonde with ahoge gained the attention of the whole cafetaria. Antonio even stopped eating his tomato.

Gilbert laughed. "Junge, you should really see your face right now. That's not a ghost, but Matthew. It's not awesome to not notice his little Bruder." Said the albino to the still shocked American.

"B- But Mattie was right by my side the whole time." Alfred shivered slightly. He looked to the polar bear and noticed his brother was indeed standing there, holding his pet polar bear Kumajirou.

The older twin hugged his brother. " Mattie, where have you been? I thought you were taken by the ghost!"

The Spainiard laughed about the American's reaction. "I don't think things like that could possibly happen, mi amigo." He took another bit of his tomato.

Matthew coked out a "Can't breath." and was released by his brother. "I've just been to the toilet. You don't need to worry that much." He whispered and the loud, annoying voice of Alfred filled his ears.

"The hero is not afraid of anything! You should know that Mattie." The American grinned, but in fact he was afraid of his brother leaving him.

Alfred's and Matthew's parents divorced when they were four years old. Their father won custody over Matthew and moved back to his home country, Canada. Their father died some days before their thirteenth birthday and Matthew moved back to the States.

"Stop being so damned loud, you stupid yank." Said Arthur while arriving at their table.

The older glasses wearing blonde smiled at the Briton. "Hey Artie!" said the boy cheerfully while the other glared at him.

"It's still Arthur to you." Athe American pouted. His friends laughed.

"Kesese, little Alfred is such a poor excuse for a hero!" said Gilbert mockingly. That was the point when Alfred started arguing with the Prussian about their awesomeness.

The others sighed and went back to their activities, ignoring Matthew again.

Francis and Arthur started a somewhat casual conversation. That was almost impossible, because the French added a perverted statement after every sentence.

The two arguing males stopped their verbal fight after a while and talked to their friends. Well mostly Gilbert claiming how awesome he was. Alfred listened to Arthur and Francis.

"So, pretty much has changed since I went back to England." Said the Briton, thinking for a while. The other boy nodded shortly, looking kind of distracted.

Arthur glared at the wavy-haired blond. "Are you even listening to me, you frog eater?" yelled the islander angrirly.

"Your curves are so sexy, mon cheri~" sang the French, earning a punch to his sides from the boy besides him.

Alfred watched them with a fascinated look. He set one of his ellbows on the table and rested his head on it.

"Your eyebrows are so…bushy." said the American dreamily. The statement was supposed to sound like a compliment, but it failed its effect. Arthur took his cup of tea and poured its contents on the American.

"HOT!" screamed Alfred in pain, taking off his t-shirt. The Briton turned around fast, but the American could see Arthur's ears turning red. He also noticed girls giggling and staring at him.

The glasses wearing blond grinned cockily. "Like what you see?" Gilbert ran to the shirtless male and snorted.

"You don't have a body as awesome as mine." Said the albino, also taking of his shirt. Both of the boys posed.

"Are you, really just doing what I think you are doing?" asked Matthew quitely. But the attention fell to the two half naked males. It seemed like the Prussian heard him though. "You have to admit that I have the most awesome body! Ich bin einfach geil!"

„No, you don't. That's because I am the hero and the hero always has the most awesome body!" The American talked back to the albino.

"Mes amis, the day is too tres bien to compare your bodies, non? Just sit back and relax~" said Francis. The two arguing males did what the French said, but seemed slightly angy when they sat down.

Alfred turned to Arthur. "You'll have to wash my shirt, Artie." The younger male grinned.

The Briton rolled his eyes. "Of course, Alfred. And I'm going to embroider the word 'hero' on it as well." Every word sounded sarcastic, but obviously the American didn't notice.

His eyes sparkled. "Really? That would be so great!" Arthur slapped his forehead.

"I didn't mean it, you twat!" The English student glared at the other boy, whose smile fell immediately after he heard that. Alfred looked like a kicked puppy.

"Look what you did, amigo. Now Al is sad and he won't smile ever again!" Antonio looked to Arthur smiling.

"The Briton sighed. And took the American's shirt. "Follow me." He told the younger boy. The pair left the cafeteria to go to the restromm, where the transfer student tried to clean the sandy blond's shirt.

Both of them didn't exchange glances and words, when they walked to a smell park near the school grounds. The students sat down under a tree, side by side, while Arthur started with his embroidery.

After about an hour the older boy had finished his work. He hold up the shirt and smiled together with Alfred.

Please don't kill me for this chapter xD

I had kind of a writer's block when I wrote this, but one of my friends helped me with idea's.

**Please review!**

**Words:**

**Bruder – brother**

**Ich bin einfach geil! – I'm just that awesom / I'm just that horny (But he is supposed to say the first one xDD)**

**amigo – friend**

**mi amigo – my friend**

**mon cheri – my darling**


End file.
